legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P9/Transcript
(Later on, the heroes are seen closing in on the ruined village. From the distance, it is seen burned and devastated. Ancelmus finds a road sign and reads the name) Ancelmus: *Reading* Kiritel Village. Alex: Nice name. Jack: Too bad it couldn't keep the place safe. Foxtrot: This... Oh man... Zulu: H-Hey its.. Its okay bro. Raynell: Yeah. Zulu's here so you know its gonna be all right. Ancelmus: If we want to find clues of who attack the village we best move now. Alex: Right. Blake H: Let's move guys. (The heroes continue toward the village. Eventually, they enter it) Kyle: Whoa.... Tom: Look at it. Poor bastards didn't stand a chance.... Rose: Its... Its... Grey: Yeah.... This is a nightmare.... (The heroes continue walking before Raynell looks down to find a few mauled corpses on the ground) Raynell: *Gasps and covers her mouth* Oh man.... Jessica: Bestie? Raynell: I... I don't like this... Jessica: Hey hey, it's okay. We're gonna figure this out remember? Raynell: I know but..... Jessica: Come on, remember what we always tell each other. Just smile and everything will be okay. Can you do that? Raynell: Its.. Its a little weird to smile in a place like this but... *Smiles a little* Yeah. You're right. Jessica: *Smiles* That's my bestie. Raynell: Heh. (The heroes continue to look around before a figure is seen up by the woods watching them) ???: *Growls*.....Heroes.... (The figure reveals itself as a Grimm Targhul Captain) ???: Grimoire knew that they would catch on to our presence here eventually. No matter though... (The Captain's claws unsheathe) ???: They'll be nothing but mince meat when I'm done with them. (The Targhul moves back into the woods as the heroes continue looking) Alex: Anything of value yet guys? Jack: Nope! Kyle: Nothing yet. (Miles is seen entering a house) Miles: I haven't found a lot of bodies. The Targhul must've moved them or- !! ALEX!! (Alex looks and heads over to the house before he looks inside) Alex: Gnn! (The two find the Villager's neighbor dead, but still in bed) Miles: It's the neighbor that villager mentioned! Alex: Yeah... (Alex then goes and walks up to the man's body before he pulls the blanket off) Alex: ??? Huh?? (The man's body has no wounds or injuries on it in the least) Alex: He's.....completely untouched. Ancelmus: *Comes in* What's going on? Miles: We found the neghibor the villager mentioned. He's dead but... He's not been touched. (Ancelmus goes over to examine the body) Ancelmus: Hmm.... Miles: Anything out of the ordinary? Ancelmus: Not that I can tell. But it's....like he must've given up or something. Alex: Given up? Ancelmus: I'm not too sure. Alex:.... Jack: *Voice* Hey Alex! (Alex goes and heads outside where Jack is seen with three more bodies completely untouched) Jack: What do you make of this? Alex: These ones are untouched too? Jack: Looks like it. There's not a mark on the bastards. Alex: What....? Jack: Weird right? Alex: Yeah.... Yuri: *Voice* Alex? Alex: Yuri? what is is? Yuri: *Comes in* I've run a scan on the area. Alex: And? Yuri: There's Targhul DNA in the area. Grimoire's forces have to be responsible for this. Alex: I knew it... Ancelmus: Grimoire?? Alex: He's a new threat we are facing. Jack: He leads Targhul that are combined with another evil kind of monster from another world. Ancelmus: I see. Alex: Don't worry though. They won't bring any harm to your home, we'll make sure if it. Ancelmus: I know you will. Yuri: Alex, if I may suggest something. Alex: Hm? Yuri: It is getting rather late. We should set up camp here for the night and see if one of those monsters comes back to check on the place. Alex: Good idea. Let's get the others together and let them know. Yuri: Right away. (The two go to get the others as the Captain from earlier stalks them from a nearby roof out of sight) ???:....... (The Captain leaves before the scene cuts to later that night. Jack is seen throwing wood into a campfire) Jack: Alright, that should keep it burning for a few hours. Erin: Thanks Jack. Miles: so, are you sure it's a good idea to sleep in a ruined village full of dead bodies? Alex: It's the only choice we got. We don't have a base here. Weiss: It's kinda disrespectful though. Yuri: I know, but on the bright side, we can get the jump on anything that decides to come through here. Kyle: Good point. (The heroes all sit around the fire. Inside one of the houses however, the Captain is seen inside watching the heroes) ???: *Growls*..... Jack: So, nice night right guys? Raynell: Yeah. Camping is always nice. Erin: I wish we could find some clues to all this though. Miles: Hey we know enough. Yang: Grimoire's forces tore through here and left no survivors. Alex: Yeah but something's still fishy... Shade: Hm? Alex: Didn't you guys see how a few of the bodies had next to no marks or cuts on them at all? Miles: Yeah... That's the biggest mystery. Yang: Dead bodies with no marks? Weiss: That sounds... familiar... (The Captain is then seen transforming in the shadows before he steps out disguised as an injured villager) ???: *Inhales and exhales* (The disguised Captain then begins to approach the heroes pretending to be injured) ???: H-Help......Help me.....Please..... Ancelmus: !! A-A survivor! (The Defenders look over at Ancelmus runs over to help. The get up and go to him) Ancelmus: *Steadies the captain* Easy! I got you! Ian: Put him down on the ground! (Ancelmus lays the Captain down as Ian notices the cut he's hiding under his hand) Ian: Alright everyone stay back, I'll handle this! Alex: Okay! Ian: Sir I need you to move your hand. ???: Y-Yeah sure..... (The Captain begins to move his hand slowly) ???: Whatever you say......*Eyes glow red* Ian: !! Huh?! (The Captain then grabs Ian by the throat before he transforms) ???: SURPRISE!!!! Ian: !! Blake H: !!! Siphon Siphon: *Laughing* Time to take a nap kiddos! (Siphon tosses Ian away before he screams) Alex: *Grabs head and falls to one knee* Gnn, what the...? Shade: The hell was that...? (Siphon then stands up) Siphon: *Sighs with relief* That never gets old. Yuri: Guys, the heck's going on? Erin: You didn't feel that...? Yuri: N-No, what is it? Siphon: Ahh you just don't see Targhul like me anywhere. Though it is kinda sad. (Siphon looks around at the ruins) Siphon: These people had no one to defend them, no one to protect them in their time of need. And me and my brothers just had the best feast of our lives here! Blake H: So you raided this place...! Siphon: I was one of them, guilty as charged! *Sighs* It was so fun, watching people struggle to find safety, falling to my friends. Me.....feeding on their strength. It was euphoria. (Siphon then looks at the heroes smiling) Siphon: But now that you're all here, I get to feed all over again! I'll siphon you till you drop dead! Heroes: !! Yuri: D-Drain them? I don't understand! Siphon: Wait, you mean you're not affected? Yuri: Not by your power it seems. Siphon: Hmm, then I guess I am getting my hands dirty. But for now... Alex: Bastard! (Alex gets up and goes to attack) Siphon: *Scream* (Alex feels the effects of Siphon's scream as he covers his ears and is forced to his knees) Raynell: G-Guys.... I'm... I'm tired.... Jessica: The hell....is this thing....? Siphon: Ha ha! Guess it hasn't dawned on you yet! Kyle: Huh...? Siphon: I was born from the body of a Grimm! A Grimm with the power to drain the willpower of those that try to threaten it or attack! If I keep it up, you'll all be nothing more than pathetic humans who died in their sleep! Shade: !! Siphon: In other words you could say that my power is unbeatable! Alex: *Thinking* The uninjured corpses.... Those were his doing then! Yuri: So that's your power huh? Well. Good to know. Siphon: Huh? Yuri: You're power doesn't effect me. Remember? Siphon: So? Without these kids, you're easy pickings! Yuri: But are you sure you got everyone here? (Yuri smirks at Siphon before Jason returns with Scorch holding firewood) Jason: Hey guys we found more wood! You want us to put it somewhere or- *Sees Siphon* AHH!!! (Siphon turns to Jason) Siphon: AH HA!!! (Siphon prepares to scream again) Yuri: Jason look out! (Yuri then runs forward and punches Siphon in the jaw) Siphon: GAH!!! (Siphon flies into a building) Jason: W-What the hell?? Yuri: Long story just help me keep this thing from screaming! Jason: Uhhh o-okay! (Jason drops the firewood as he and Scorch prepare to fight. Siphon stands back up and growls) Siphon: You..... Yuri: I don't know what that power of yours is, but you sure as hell ain't killing my friends with it! Siphon: We'll see about that! (Siphon charges toward Yuri) Yuri: !! Jason: SCORCH NOW!! (Scorch throws a fireball at Siphon, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to shriek in pain) Jason: Yeah! Scorch: Direct hit! (Siphon grabs his burnt arm) Siphon: Dammit, no one said the little one could shoot fire! Jason: I'm thirteen! Not that little! (Scorch then charges forward ready to strike) Siphon: I need to activate my power! (Siphon prepares to scream before Yuri and Scorch both punch him in the mouth) Siphon: !! Scorch: Keep that damn mouth shut! Yuri: You're not making any noise you heard me!? Siphon: B-Bastards...! Jason: Hurry Scorch now's the chance! Scorch: Right! (Scorch then pulls his fist back) Blake H: Jason..... Yang: He's.....He's doing it.... Jason: NOW!!! (Scorch yells before he rams his fist into Siphon's chest, impaling it) Siphon: *Screams in pain* Alex: *Groans* Miles: Feeling.....lightheaded.... Jason: Gnn, crap. Scorch: Don't worry I got this! (Scorch begins to heat up his fist, burning Siphon's insides) Siphon: GAAAAH!!! NO NO STOP!!!! Scorch: Scorching IMMOLATION!! (Fire then shoots out of Siphon's mouth and eyes, causing him to roar in pain before his body turns to smoke, killing him) Siphon: Disintegrated (Jason pulls Scorch back into his body as the heroes all stand back up groaning) Jason: Well, guess I missed out on a lot getting that wood. Yuri: Yeah. (Yuri turns to the heroes) Yuri: Everyone okay? Alex: Yeah.... Erin: We're fine... Raynell: What the heck was that guy?? Jason: I'm still kinda confused about all this. Alex: Whatever he was, he was the cause of all those unharmed bodies. So we should be lucky if we don't encounter his type again. Kyle: Agreed. Blake H: Still though, this PROVES it. The Grimm really have set a foothold in this world. Emily: They might already have a nest here too! Erin: Great... Spot: Well, now what? Alex: Ancelmus? Ancelmus: Yes? Alex: You wouldn't happen to know a place we can all settle down at for a bit do you? At least until this whole mess is sorted out. Ancelmus: Hmm, there may be a place actually. Alex: Good. Take us to it in the morning. Ancelmus: Will do. Now let's try and rest. Alex: Right. (The heroes go back and start to rest around the fire) TO BE CONTINUED.....Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts